The Insurance Policy
by lozbob
Summary: Fan fiction about Marcus and Krista FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ ALREADY I NOW HAVE A CONCLUSION, FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW TO MY STORY PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction about Marcus and Krista, what happened after the penultimate episode.

Please rate and review I can only get better with your constructive criticism, I really do take it all in, please be honest otherwise how can I improve?

thank you all so much for taking the time to read this!

"Sir, Sir?"

Without raising his head he answered his P.A lazily almost impatient even,

"Sir, It's…. It's" His PA paused desperately trying to stall the impending news, "She has escaped, Sir she has eluded the guards."

Marcus let out a fororotious growl, his ice blue eyes gleaming red, his PA flinched at his obvious anger backing away slightly, as he made his away around his desk and out of the door; his PA always valued the solid oak table and the large distance it brought between them, without it Marcus dominated the vast space.

Meanwhile Krista, delirious with hunger, made her way down a dark corridor, stealthy Krista stalked her prey = two guards, like a slinky cat she manovered her own body round theirs pulling the silver stakes out of there holsters, without the guards even having a moment to react she ashed them, crying slightly she dropped the stakes, her hands burning momentarily, before suddenly healing. She sped up her pace, charging round corridors at lightning speed, stopping suddenly, she found her escape. A skylight leading to freedom!

A cold breeze fluttered against her skin, gently closing her eyes she simply stood, letting herself be lost in the breeze. After a moment or two Krista sighed and took in her surroundings, the noise of the usual hustle and bustle of the streets below seemed disjointed somehow, the cars seemed deathly silent, everything seemed to just slow down and become insignificant. Closer sounds alerted her to her immediate danger but instead of running Krista only sighed, sitting on the ledge of the building letting her bare feet dangle dangerously.

"So you gonna kill me Marcus….._again_? Its becoming a habit of yours isn't it?" she whispered in an shattered, tired sarcastic tone.

Without flinching Krista let Marcus stand next to her. His steely blue gaze never faulted as he stared straight ahead.

"Get up, Krista, desperation isn't an attractive trait."

"I'm not desperate Marcus, just fed up."

"Oh?" His tone was actually intrigued, "I never realised prisoners now have the luxury to protest when simply fed up!?"

Resting her head on her knee, Krista looked up at him, still in his suit, impeccably dressed even when the house of cathon still in ruin, she mused over his presence which even now after all that's happened, still has the power to entrance her, his domineer festinated her, every muscle moved, every word spoken put Krista under a spell, "_even now" _

"How long is this to last for Marcus? Forever? How long are you to torture me Marcus?"

Marcus in return looked directly down at her, his cold blue eyes tinted with the devil, coldly glared at her.

"You are of no concern to me now, Krista I have no opinion when it comes to you, I just want you to suffer indefinitely." Growling his last words he went back to staring straight again.

"Time."

Confused Marcus gaze dropped to her level once again, he had been trying determinedly not to look at her, he couldn't completely trust himself around her.

"Excuse me?"

"Time, it's always on the move…. Always moving… but I just cant see it……there all cattle…. Lost souls without the shepherd to guide them…………_indefinitely is a very long time Marcus."_

"You betrayed me, Krista."

Loosing her temper Krista jumped to her feet squaring up to him, she glared for a moment before slapping him across the face. In retaliation Marcus grabbed her by the throat crushing her oesophagus he dangled her over the roof. Only now could he fully take in her beauty. Her long black hair, flowing in the wind, he let his eyes wander from the warmth of her brown eyes, he let his gaze linger on her neck, inhaling deeply he caught her sent, it sent all his senses into a wild frenzy his whole body screamed in absolute wonton hunger, his gaze ravaged her silently. After what seemed like an eternity_, _Marcus loosened his grip, roughly dropping her on the roof.

"What would you have me do? You and Blade took everything from me, everything! Don't you understand …. Marcus I chose you…..you fucking bastard……. I loved you, Marcus …………when it counted Marcus I chose you….. But that can never be enough for you can it?"

Marcus growled at her before kicking her In the ribs. He then sunk into an abyss of torment, a vicious cycle of twisted bitterness feuding against his undying love for her.

"Marcus, just kill me." coughing on to the floor, Krista dragged herself up she was determined to confront him once and for all.

"You tortured me. Or rather your minions did it for you, what's wrong Marcus you lost your nerve?"

"Do not push me Krista" Marcus warningly implored.

"I will never brake Marcus because there is nothing to brake, I have nothing left to give, I am a burden to you, whets left to do? Your draining your resources just keeping me, so kill me."

Marcus just stood there in silence, it had started to rain, Krista held out her hand trying to futilely catch each raindrop she watched in dismay as each one inevitably splattered -

"You took away everything I have ever known, everyone I ever loved, yet I still chose you, God …. Marcus I hate you, I despise loving you, your poison under my skin."

"I cant." Marcus softly whispered his voice like velvet.

"Cant what, kill me? Sure you can, you want me to give a demmo?" Krista retorted almost back to her own sarcastic self;

Marcus grabbed Krista by the waist, with a low hungry growl he whispered in her ear.

"I once told you, you were under my skin, that still stands, I wanted you as a companion for all eternity but like you said so elegantly indefinitely is a very long time,"

Head spinning Krista looked up to him confused, what was he saying?

Krista closed her eyes as she allowed Marcus to caress her body, his wonderful, talented hands roaming against the silk dress she was wearing; Marcus obvious choice of Corse, sighing she took in his masculinity, his presence overwhelmed her.

"come with me,"

Krista allowed herself to be led down from the roof, he led her slowly right back to his -

"Your Office….._not what I had in mind but beats the cell every time." _

Marcus actually smiled, it sent shockwaves threw her.

"sit, tell me everything about blade."

It was The first time Marcus had directly asked her, after two months of torture, two months of inconceivable pain and anguish, Krista came to the realisation long ago that Blade had set her up for a fall, he wasn't coming to rescue her. She stared intently at Marcus for a moment, then she told him, _everything,_ she started from the beginning, from when she first met him, to when blade injected her with serum in effect sort of putting her under Blade's spell,

"So, I have no insurance policy now, so what are you going to do, kill me?" Krista straitened up, this was the crunch time either he will show some compassion_ from Marcus it was a long shot granted, _but there was still a chance or was he to kill her. Her fate rested totally in his hands.

Silence.

"I have some work for you Krista, but I swear you cross me again, I will kill you." Marcus broke the wall of salience with a smile.

"you sure that's wise trusting me?"

It was Marcus who laughed softly this time, "who said anything about trusting you? No Krista you earn my trust, I want one thing from you, just one thing."

Cocking her head to one side in interest Krista waited holding her breath - what could she do?

"Blade."

That one word, sent waves of emotion through Krista's spine, most being anger, that bastard screwed up her life more than Marcus did, at least Marcus never pretended to be more than what he is, Blade liked to pretend he was holier than thou. Blade used her just like Marcus probably is now, not having the guts to do it himself he wants Blade to kill her, nevertheless Blade could have easily rescued her but he didn't. Krista knew what she had to do.

"Consider it done."

Thank you for reading this would love some input, is this worth carrying on with, I was thinking of doing a sequel, what do you guys think, oh yes any sequels I do I will acknowledge who ever has commented and laid some constructive criticisms, just to show I do care!


	2. Chapter 2

Right First things first: I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has firstly took the time to read my "Work" and a bigger thank you too all those who have reviewed:

A BIG THANKYOU TO:

janjan2009 – GLAD YOU LIKED IT!

Jan1984 – THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Texknight1234567 – THANKYOU FOR THE CORRECTING MY SPELLING!

MythStar Black Dragon – GLAD YOU THINK THE CHARACTERS ARE BELIEVABLE!

Serenity458 = THANKYOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

carolannw5 – I AGGREE WITH YOU! THE WAY THE SERIES ENDED LEFT A WINDOW OF OPPERTUNITY FOR FELLOW WRITTERS LIKE ME!

money_ – THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOU ENCOURAGEMENT IM GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!

aclassicistkitten –THANKYOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND ADVICE!

Bursting steam exploded from a nearby pipe, ignoring this Krista zoned in on her prey, he had been leading her down dark shadowy alleyways for quite some time, he was like an ally cat completely at home with is surroundings, it took all of Krista's skill to remain undetected yet still stealthily close.

Yet as she turned down the next bend she lost him. _Shit_ she thought where is he? Closing her eyes she let her keen senses lead her way, her hearing was so acute to his footsteps. Surprisingly though there were none to be heard, she smiled in realisation, "Hello blade." She simply said as she turned around to face him.

"Who's stalking who?"

"I wasn't trying to stalk you." Krista spat defensively yet still smiling. "I was looking for you."

"So you found me."

Krista glared at him for a second before attempting to swing a punch at him, Blade however were too quick for her, he grapped her fist twisting it backwards braking her arm, crying out in pain Krista fell to the floor as Blade kept his grip firm.

"Aggh Blade you bastard let go of me!" It was Blade who smiled this time, before letting her go.

"Five seconds."

"Five seconds for what?" replied Krista wincing in pain.

"Five seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you now."

Furious with him she swiped a low kick at him making Blade fall to the ground, standing up over him she cried in all her anger "CO'Z GOD HELP ME I'M STILL ON YOUR SIDE!"

As blade stood up over her she defiantly refused to withdraw in fear. Blade grabbed her roughly by the neck; dragging her further into the alleyway he pushed her hard against the side of the wall.

"So you say you're on my side, now that's interesting because I can still smell lingering blood on you. Tell me when did you last feed?"

"What did you expect? I've got no serem."

"SO why have Marcus let you out? As far as I was conserned you were locked in a cell."

Krista tried to hit out at him but failed again as Blade's reflexes were too fast for her. "You basterd, you knew but did nothing! He could have killed me!"

"Well you were as good as dead anyway just another vampire off the streets."

Krista laughed at this as Blade growled at her. "Careful Blade anyone would think you're the real threat around here, so when did you last feed Blade ... must be getting to you now. What's its like do feel like your whole body's on fire?"

Blade slammed his fist against the wall silencing her. They stood for a moment glaring into each other's eyes before Krista broke it.

"Look Blade, do you want my help or not?"

.................

Krista strode along the corridors ignoring the glares and the odd cry of traitor, without knocking she marched into Marcus's office. "I'm in." without glancing up at her Marcus continued with his work. Krista made her way casually towards his desk which Marcus then promptly removed his files. Smiling Krista sat down.

"I'm I supposed to be impressed?" his impatient tone infuriated her.

"What did you expect?"

"I expected him dead."

"Rolling her eyes Krista pointlessly explained her plan to him although to her it seemed so obvious."We both know I can't kill him single combat, so I've worked my way in, bloody went all the way to France - I'm getting him exactly where I want him."

Marcus glared at her "So you expect it to be that easy do you? So what tangled web of lies have spun for him?"

Krista returned his glare with a triumphant look. "I haven't lied. I've told him the truth, he knows I was sent to kill him, and he knows I'm going to trap him, but the benefits out way the risk."

"Oh?"

"He wants a way into Chthon, and under recent events it is now heavily guarded - it's not just Blade you have to protect yourself from is it?"

Marcus stared at her, with that look in his eye, that look that both scared her and excited her. Marcus was hungry. Without saying a word Krista picked up a blade from the desk, she slowly slit her neck just enough to let the blood pour freely, she watched as Marcus straitened up in his seat. Krista slowly made her way to him, it were if time had stood still.

Eventually she reached him. Krista knelt down before him looking intently into his eyes. Marcus growled softly before sinking his teeth into her. She cried out in pain. As Marcus greedily lapped up the blood.

As he drank both a mixture of total bliss and niggling doubt threatened to consume him. Who really was the slave here - Krista or himself?"

Once he had his fill Krista raised to her feet, weakly she moved to sit on him; facing him she stared intently into his ice cold eyes, horridly searching for some sign, his eyes still faintly sparkled hunger but mostly shone through a different clear warning. He was silently yet daringly warning her to leave him. Instead she ignored his. Ignoring her own warning in her head she acted on what her body was screaming to her.

Her entire soul was aching to be touched to be ravaged by him. Attentively still unsure of his own desires she kissed him softly. Marcus responded like an animal loosing himself to primal needs. He quickly intensified the kiss; this kiss had nothing to do with love and affection but had everything to do with passion and desire. As his tongue playfully toyed with hers Krista's body reacted accordingly, gyrating against his.

As they both fumbled with clothing a sudden knock on the door alerted them back to reality. Krista smiled triumphantly as Marcus threw her to the ground. Without saying a word Krista left his office as his PA nervously walked in.

Sighing to himself Marcus went back to his work muttering his commands to his PA. "I want her watched."

...........................

"Fuck that hurts!" Cried Krista as Blade injected her with serum, "What's the point with this we both know I still feed."

Blade held her down as Krista withered in pain, "I want you thinking clearly when you lead me into Chthon."

"Why does that not sound fair somehow, you know you really should try blood sometime it does wonders for your immune system -"

"Krista just remember after all this I will kill you."

"Yeh Blade just remember the only reason I'm helping you is because I hate Marcus more than you do."

Appropriately Shen walked in stopping the bickering, immediately "I've got the scramatics that Krista gave me, I can see three ways of getting in two of which Marcus will be expecting, but Blade I have to warn you, it's not going to be easy, they have immense fire power - we're gonna need to stock up for this one."

"Good, get on to finding a way to disable their security, I've got an errand to run." Blade Glared at Krista before leaving. Krista made her way out also before Shen called her.

"Krista!"

"Yeh?"

"For what's it worth I did try to save you. I told Blade but -"

"Shen it's ok."

.......................

"Blade you sure this is a good idea?" Shen nervously asked wiping the rain from his brow.

"Shen Marcus is expecting me to use more subtle approach he won't expect us to come through here."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." He muttered scanning through the skylight. Below him he could see at least three guards patrolling.

"Shen cut the power." Obediently he pressed a switch instantly all the power cut out. "Right ten minute and counting."

Blade silently opened the skylight dropping a small object down. Within half a second the whole corridor was lit up with a light so intense it was like a small bit of the sun had been deployed. Once the light had faded blade jumped inside. Small fragments of bone and soft ash cushioned his feet; a distinct burning smell caught his senses. He only had a second to acclimatise to the dark before three vampires attacked.

After a vicious fight that lasted minutes Blade was victorious, he managed to make a short distance before five more appeared.

As the battle waged on Krista meanwhile ready's her troops, gathering them all into the hall way, this she concluded was the best way to get Blade. Under Krista's strictist orders Marcus was to stay away, she laughed knowing full well know one could ever order Marcus.

Maraculasly Blade had managed to make his way through the corridors just in time to see the lights go back on. He had made his way into the hall way. At least fifteen vampires were waiting for him; he could see Krista in the centre. She uttered a single word, so quietly it was barely audible. "Now."

As Blade fought like a man possessed, a soft breath altered Krista to Marcus's presence.

"What are you waiting for?"

Inhaling deeply she pointlessly tried to train her body not to react to his presence her efforts of course were always in vain, inhaling deeply she whispered back, silently impressed at how steady her voice sounded. "I want him tired; I will make my move when it's time."

"Be sure that you do."

Krista hoped Marcus couldn't read her body, inside she was in turmoil, this bastard had her brother took her life, she should hate him...correction she does hate Marcus but still loved him all the same.

Blade caught her eye; he could read her like a book. Between fighting he called out to her, "MAKE A CHOICE KRISTA!" Marcus growled at her reaction, Krista looked like a lost puppy unsure of who her master was, not waiting to find out Marcus threw her across the room, Krista hit her head hard. As she came round, all she could see were Blade and Marcus sparring like they were in some really sophisticated boxing match.

Next to her were a gun laced with silver bullets in that moment she made her choice, she shot five times hitting her target in back.

........................

Tears flooded Shen's eyes as he watched sorrowfully Krista and Marcus making there into a black limo.

"So you have made your choice."


End file.
